


New Hope

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Alternate Universe, Auction, Consensual Underage Sex, Cousin Incest, Human Trafficking, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Punishment, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: They were sure their lives were over until Kevin came to their rescue.





	1. Chapter 1

Kevin weaved through the crowded streets of the New York underbelly, he was here for only one reason. Rumors had flown about a teen being put up for auction and even though human auctions had been shut down, they still popped up from time to time in the underbellies of the bigger cities. Kevin and his lovers had decided to expand their love nest one last time so he jumped at the chance once he heard about the auction. His lovers reassured him to not worry about how much he spent, just bring the boy home to them. 

They were successful in their lines of work so money wasn't an issue. Kevin made it to the auction stage, the place was packed and saw some familiar faces. He grinned seeing his rival who had been outbid by Kevin all three times there had been a human auction, his rival wasn't going to let it happen a fourth. 

"I see you heard." Jackson huffed.

Kevin chuckled. "Not much gets past me." 

Jackson looked up at the taller man. "You're not winning this one." 

Kevin grinned. "You sure about that?" 

The younger man growled and stormed off, he had lost to Kevin the last three times, bruising his ego and pride. Kevin looked around to see if he could spot his new potential lover that he could be taking home with him tonight. He spotted a blond head looking down, his hands tied in front of him and knew instantly it was the teen to be put up for bidding. Kevin's heart sank, the teen looked so defeated and ready to give up on life, making Kevin that much more determined to take the boy home with him. 

He didn't pay much attention to auction until he saw the blond be lead up to the stage and pushed down onto his knees. Kevin was now in full bidding mode and ready to go toe to toe with anyone who wanted to fight him for this boy. The auctioneer talked about the boy for a few minutes, getting the crowd amped up and ready to bid. The boy was only sixteen and being sold by his parents, Kevin's heart broke as some bad memories of his own came into play. He shook them off and got focused, knowing he needed to keep his ears and whits about him. 

The bidding stared at a thousand dollars but the price quickly shot up, Kevin was biding his time knowing his time was coming and it did. He heard Jackson bid and Kevin chimed in.   
One by one, the other potential buyers backed out until the two men were the only ones left, by now, the price for the teen were in the low double digits but Kevin wasn't about to give up. 

"Twenty thousand!" Jackson yelled.

"Thirty!" Kevin grinned, giving the other man the "Lets go" look. Kevin had outbid the man before, he'd do it again. 

The two went back and forth, the price going up each time even higher. Kevin knew he was getting close to Jackson's cutoff price, the same price Kevin had paid for his other three lovers. 

"Eighty!" 

Kevin grinned. "Ninety." 

The crowd had gone silent watching the two battle. The auctioneer spoke up quickly. 

"Jackson, your bet or your out." 

"Going once, twice..sold to Mr. Richardson for ninety thousand dollars." The auctioneer announced. 

Kevin smirked and headed for the table to pay for his new prize as the blond was lead off the stage and the next item was put up for auction. Jackson stormed off, once again outbid by the older man. 

Kevin paid the girl at the table and headed to collect his newest love, but had a feeling this one was going to need some time to adjust to his new life. He just hoped he could keep his wild lover at bay and not scare the poor boy. 

He found the boy being watched as he waited to be collected, tears were falling from his face as he felt a small tug at the rope. He looked up into a pair of soft green eyes. 

"Hey there, ready to go home?" Kevin's voice was soft and caring. 

The blond sighed softly and nodded, being lead away by the rope around his hands. Kevin couldn't wait to get the teen back to the car so he could untie him and hopefully get the youngster to open up a bit to him. 

They got to Kevin's car as he untied the ropes, letting the boy rub his wrists. Kevin opened the door for him and smiled softly. The blond had the chance to run, but he got into the car, letting Kevin shut the door. 

Once the two were settled in, the older man got the car going and headed back to Pennsylvania,back home. He was so thankful he wouldn't have to go back to the underbelly ever again, his love nest was now full. 

"What's your name?" Kevin asked gently, trying to break the ice. They had been driving for a couple of hours, but still had a few to go yet. 

"Nickolas, but I like to be called Nick." Nick replied softly. 

"I'm Kevin, it's nice to meet you." 

Nick nodded softly, biting his lower lip not knowing what to say or do. No one had been this nice or kind to him before so the caring attention was new to him. 

"Wanna tell me a bit about yourself?" Kevin asked. 

"I'm the oldest of five, but my parents decided that was to many to handle so they put me up for auction." Nick's tears had began again. "I miss my siblings." 

Kevin gently reached over trying to comfort the boy but saw him flinch, causing him to pull away. 

"It'll be okay Nick." Kevin promised. "You've got a whole new life now and things will be different." 

Nick had heard that lie before so his hopes weren't going to high. Kevin decided to stop and get them something to eat, letting Nick get whatever he wanted. Nick's eyes widened as he ate happily for the first time in months. Maybe this time would be different. 

"How much further?" Nick asked, feeling a bit more comfortable with the man. 

Kevin smiled softly. "We still have a couple of hours." 

"Would it be okay if I took a nap?" Nick hesitantly asked. 

"Of course, I'm sure you are tired from everything that's happened tonight." 

Nick curled up the best he could and quickly fell asleep, Kevin sighed softly realizing just how broken the blond was and knew extra care would have to be put into place before anything else happened. Kevin knew his cousin could do just that to help the boy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nick..Nick." Kevin spoke softly. 

Nick groaned and slowly began to stretch, his mind a bit fuzzy about where he was before his eyes widened and looked at the older man, starting to panic. 

"Hey..hey..it's okay." Kevin soothed the scared boy.

Nick started to calm down as the events from the night before hit him, tears escaping once again. Kevin's heart broke seeing him so destroyed from his past and how his parents just tossed him out like they did. 

The older man gave Nick a few moments to calm down, offering him a napkin to blow his nose. Nick smiled weakly at the dark haired man and calmed down. 

"Thank you." Nick said.

"You're welcome." Kevin replied, giving a smile. "We're home, ready to meet your new family?" 

Nick's eyes went wide as the fear raised up inside him again. "It..its not just you?"

Kevin shook his head. "No, there's five of us all together now, but I promise they won't hurt you." 

Nick nodded softly, letting Kevin see the small bit of trust Nick had in him. Kevin knew that trust would grow in time, the four older men would just need to be patient with him. 

"Are they all older?" Nick asked. 

Kevin nodded as they both got out and Kevin moved over to the newest member of the love nest. "Yes, you're our youngest." 

"Ready?" 

Nick nodded softly as they headed to the house. Nick looked in awe at how big the place was. It was a two story house nestled in the middle of nowhere, trees surrounding the property with a barn in the back and some horses grazing in the fenced in field. Kevin lead Nick up the porch, unlocking the door, and letting him in. 

Nick looked around the huge house, the staircase was right in the middle of the room, leading up to two different hallways. Kevin smiled letting the teen look around. There were so many rooms to see and explore, Nick looked over at Kevin. 

"Wow...this..this is really my home now?" Nick asked, still stunned. 

Kevin nodded, the smile never leaving his face. "Yes it is." 

Nick let the older man show him around so he'd know where everything was, they passed the music room as Nick stopped and listened. He'd never heard a voice so beautiful before and looked at Kevin. 

"That's my cousin, Brian." 

"He's got an amazing voice." 

Kevin nodded softly. "He does, wanna meet him?"

Nick bit his lower lip but nodded softly, he knew he'd have to meet the others sooner or later. 

Kevin opened the door and went inside just as Brian finished his song and looked up seeing his older cousin come in, grinning happily seeing he had won the bid as the blond hid behind the older man the best he could since he was already about as tall as Kevin. 

Brian put his guitar down and got up, stretching before moving over to the two. He saw the look in Kevin's eyes, knowing that look. They had another broken one to care for. Brian gave the blond a soft smile as Kevin carefully encouraged Nick out from behind him. 

"Hey there." Brian grinned, his accent just as thick as Kevin's was.

"H..hi." Nick replied. 

"I'm Brian, what's your name?" 

"Nick." 

"It's nice to meet you Nick." 

The blond felt a tug that was pulling him towards the brown haired man, making him move closer to Brian. Kevin just chuckled and shook his head, Howie had done the same thing when he brought him home. 

Brian smiled, wrapping his arms around Nick as the blond relaxed in the older man's arms. There was just something about Brian's warm smile and soft eyes that pulled Nick in, like it was confirmation that Nick needed that his life was going to truly be different and he was finally going to be happy. 

"Where are the other two or do I even need to ask?" Kevin laughed.

Brian chuckled softly. "They're upstairs." 

Nick pulled away, looking between the two confused. 

"Nothing to worry about okay?" Kevin smiled, knowing they needed to keep anything sexual away from Nick for now. "Want Brian to show you were your room is?"

Nick smiled and nodded. "Yes please." 

Brian let the blond go and headed out with him, taking him up the stairs, turning him to his right as the two walked down the hallway. 

"This is my room right here and your room is just two doors down from me." Brian pointed. "You are welcome in my room anytime." 

"I am?" Nick asked.

Brian nodded. "If you need anything or get lonely in the night, you can come curl up with me. My door is always open to you." 

"Thank you." 

Brian got Nick to his room, letting him get settled in. Brian smiled and relaxed against his cousin's chest, making sure the door was shut. 

"We need to talk once he's asleep." Kevin whispered. 

Brian shivered just at the tone of his cousin's voice and nodded. "I can see how broken he is already just by looking into his eyes." 

Kevin couldn't help himself as his fingers trailed up his lover's stomach. 

"Kev.." Brian moaned softly. 

"Tonight my love." Kevin promised before pulling way, causing a small groan from Brian. 

Brian calmed himself down just as Nick was coming out of his room, his stomach growling softly. 

"Hungry?" Brian chuckled. 

Nick blushed but nodded. "Yeah, guess I am."

"Come on, lets get you fed." 

Nick smiled happily and followed his new friend down the stairs and into the kitchen. Nick helped Brian get some lunch made up just as two strange men came into the kitchen, Nick's shyness coming back. 

"Hey Rok!" AJ grinned, noticing the blond next to him. "Well, hello there." 

Howie smacked AJ's arm. "Behave yourself." 

"Geez, I was just saying hi." AJ huffed. 

"Uh huh." 

Brian felt Nick push closer to him. "It's okay." 

"Howie, AJ, this is Nick." Brian introduced. 

"Hello there." Howie smiled. "Welcome to the family." 

Nick gave a small wave, a small blush creeping over his face. He didn't like the way the other man was staring at him. Howie smacked the other man again getting a glare. 

"Dude, you gotta stop that!" AJ grumbled, rubbing his arm. 

"Then stop scaring the kid." Howie argued. 

"Alright, enough." Kevin's voice boomed, sometimes he wondered why he had bidded on the younger man but remembered why. 

"Sorry Kev." AJ apologized. "It really is great to meet you." 

The five sat down at the table and ate, trying to get Nick to open up a bit. Nick still didn't feel comfortable around AJ but he was trying to push the feelings down knowing he was part of the family now and would have to get used to the older man. 

They got lunch dishes done up before heading outside to enjoy the cooler day out knowing it would get to cold soon to go out. Kevin pulled AJ back as Howie and Brian showed Nick around. 

"What?" 

"Don't push." Kevin warned. 

"You act like I can't.." AJ stopped seeing the serious look in his lover's eyes, making him gulp.

"I understand Master." AJ whimpered softly. 

Kevin let AJ go as he headed out towards the others, AJ grumbling behind him. They enjoyed their time together, Nick slowly opening up to his new family. 

Nick started to yawn and fall asleep leaning on Brian's shoulder, making the other man smile softly and wrap his arm around the blond, holding him close. Their bond and connection was already strong, something Kevin hoped would happen. 

"Ready for bed?" Brian asked. 

Nick nodded softly. "Yeah, I think so." 

The two headed back into the house once Nick had told everyone goodnight. Once Brian got Nick inside, Kevin turned towards his two lovers. 

"He's really broken." Howie commented. 

AJ even nodded softly, feeling bad for how he had acted earlier. 

"Yes, he was sold by his parents and torn from his siblings." Kevin revealed.

Howie and AJ looked at each other, both their hearts broke. Howie looked down, smiling softly feeling AJ's hand wrap into his and squeezing it gently, they knew exactly how it felt to be torn away from someone. 

"So nothing sexual with him for awhile I take it." Howie continued. 

"No, not until we can get him to trust and see we aren't like the others who have came into his life before us." 

Brian came back out as Kevin pulled his cousin into his lap, kissing him lovingly. Brian melted into his lover's arms as he kissed him back. The three had missed their oldest lover but was happy to have their love nest now full. The cousins pulled away from each other, Brian laying his head on Kevin's shoulder sighing softly. 

"I missed you so much." Brian whispered.

"I missed you too, I missed all of you." Kevin smiled, happy to have his other half in his arms. 

AJ wrapped his arms around Howie, pulling him close. "I love you." 

"I love you too AJ." Howie replied. 

Kevin looked into Brian's blue eyes smiling softly. "Is he asleep?" 

Brian nodded. "Yeah, he went out pretty quick." 

Kevin's fingers moved down his cousin's arm feeling him shiver. "Kev.." Brian whimpered softly. 

Kevin leaned down and nuzzled the younger man. "You want all of us or just me?" 

"Just you tonight, please." 

Kevin let Brian go so he could get up, Brian taking his hand. "I think we are going to turn in early." 

Howie and AJ grinned knowing what that meant and nodded. They loved sharing each other, but being alone with their soulmates was better then anything. AJ leaned down and began nibbling on Howie's neck as the cousin's disappeared into the house. 

"AJ..I swear your going to be the death of me." Howie grinned, looking back at his love. 

AJ grinned and kissed the older man. "You love it and you know it." 

Howie sighed softly and leaned his head back against the other man's shoulder. 

"Baby, what's wrong?" AJ asked, now concerned. 

"We haven't been out for awhile....I kinda miss our dates." Howie admitted softly. 

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" 

Howie shrugged softly. "I thought it was silly to miss that kind of stuff." 

AJ pulled his head up to make him look at him. "Never my love, I would love to go out with you now and forever. You know Kevin have given us our freedom." 

Howie nodded and kissed his lover. "I'm sorry." 

"It's okay." AJ smiled. "Come on, lets go cuddle and watch a movie." 

Howie got up and followed the younger man into the house, popping some popcorn, and snuggling down on the couch. AJ put in one of Howie's favorites making sure it wasn't to loud knowing Nick was asleep. 

"What do you think about the new addition?" Howie asked. 

"He's adorable, but I can also see the hurt and pain in his blue eyes." AJ sighed. 

Howie looked back at his love. "You gotta behave with him, I know he's already got you hot and bothered because of how young he is." 

AJ bit his lip but nodded, he didn't want the teen to be scared of him or think he just wanted Nick around to fuck. 

The two calmed down and snuggled close, sharing their popcorn and watching the movie, both thankful the bedroom walls were all soundproof knowing how loud the cousins could get, specially when they were away from each other for to long.


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin held his love close to him in the king size bed, running his fingers through the brown curls, Brian's eyes were closed, enjoying the feel of his older cousin's fingers. The bedroom door was locked so they wouldn't be disturbed, as if they were locking the world out. 

"You okay my love?" Kevin asked softly. 

Brian nodded. "Yeah, just thinking." 

"About what?" 

"Nick." 

Kevin smiled as he continued to pet his cousin gently. "You've already grown attached I see." 

Brian blushed but nodded. "I just wanna wrap him up and hide him from the world so he can't be hurt again." 

"I know, but he's with us now and we will look after him just like we look after each other." 

" I know, I'm so glad you were able to get him." Brian replied. "How much?" 

"The same as you three." Kevin grinned. 

Brian chuckled. "I take it Jackson was there then." 

"Yes and the little shit thought he would outbid me this time." 

Brian laughed, but his smile only lasted for a few moments before curling up into Kevin's chest. 

"What is it?" 

"Just made me remember what happened after we were found." Brian whimpered, Kevin's grip tightening around him. 

Brian's parents had also put him up for auction after finding them in Brian's bed, forcing the two apart. Kevin found out about the auction and ran to his cousin's rescue, refusing to let anyone else take the younger man away. 

"Hey..shhh." Kevin comforted. "I found you and you're safe now." 

Brian shook trying to calm down. "I know but the memories still haunt me." 

"I know they do and I wish I could take them away." Kevin sighed.

Brian sat up, straddling his cousin's lap as their lips touched, Kevin wrapping his arms around Brian, pushing him tightly against him. Brian whimpered feeling their cocks brush up against each other. 

"Kev..." Brian whined, arching his hips. 

"Let me love you." Kevin whispered. 

Brian nodded, letting Kevin take over, pulling both their shirts off before pushing Brian onto the bed, both kissing while tongues dueled. Kevin's kisses moved down his cousin's chin to his neck before giving sweet kisses all over his chest and stomach. 

"I missed you so much." Kevin murmured. 

"I missed you too even though you weren't gone long." Brian answered. 

"Lift up for me baby." Kevin instructed, getting Brian to lift and pull his pants down. His cock was already purple and leaking, making Kevin instantly lick the pre that had leaked out. 

'Fuck.." Brian whined. "Suck me love, please." 

Kevin looked up at his cousin before sliding his mouth down Brian's full length, causing the younger man to arch up and twist his fingers into Kevin's hair. 

"God that feel so good!" Brian gasped, guiding Kevin's mouth up and down his cock, loving the feel of the warmth and wetness. Kevin moaned softly as he let Brian set the pace, enjoying the thickness in his mouth. 

Brian closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feel of his lover's mouth, his hands staying in his cousin's hair. Kevin felt the urgency in Brian's hips knowing his love was close, he looked up at his cousin moaning loudly seeing the younger man's face. Eyes closed, face scrunched up and he knew Brian was close to orgasm. 

"KEVIN!" Brian screamed, shooting his thick load deep inside Kevin's mouth, the older man happily swallowing the thick sweetness. Kevin felt Brian's grip leave his hair as he pulled off and kissed his way back up his cousin's panting body, grinning down at him. 

"Let me see those pretty eyes." Kevin whispered softly. 

Brian opened his eyes and smiled up at his cousin. "Hey." 

"Hi cutie." Kevin grinned. "Feel better?" 

Brian nodded, pulling Kevin down to him, kissing him lovingly. Kevin sighed happily, responding and sliding his tongue inside Brian's mouth. The two pulled away before Kevin rolled over, grinning at his cousin. Brian quickly scooted over and snuggled into his cousin's arms. 

"Kev..you.." Brian started.

Kevin shook his head. "I'm fine." 

Brian looked up at his love, guilt filling his eyes.

"Baby, it's okay." Kevin smiled, running his hand down Brian's cheek gently. 

"Go to sleep my love, it's been a long day." 

Brian nodded softly, falling asleep in his cousin's arms, Kevin following not to far behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few months saw many changes for Nick, he was slowly opening up and adjusting to his new family and his place within the fold. He was still very attached to Brian and rarely left his side. Brian loved having Nick with him, gaining his trust and letting the older man touch him a little more each night after he crawled into Brian's bed. Brian had also taught Nick the rules of the house. How he had an equal say in each decision but Kevin and Brian had the final say in what happened, Nick also learned all their doors would be open to him anytime he needed them. Brian also told him if he ever got in trouble, it would be Kevin who would handle the punishments and the only time he was to be seen as Master.

Howie had taught Nick how to drive and helped him get his first job so he could have some money flow to get the things he needed and be able to care for the new horse he had just gotten. Kevin had taken him to a nearby horse farm so he could pick out his own, allowing him to ride and be with the others. Kevin had been patient with the teen, teaching him how to ride and care for his horse.

It was AJ Nick was still having trouble letting in, the older man still creep Nick out and he still wasn't sure why. He felt those chills run all through his body whenever AJ was near, chills he had hoped he would never have to feel again. 

AJ bit his lower lip watching the blond come out of the barn and go around it to get some water for his horse, AJ slowly made his way to the barn knowing they wouldn't be seen. He hated the urges and feelings that still surged inside him but having the teen so close and knowing he couldn't touch him had gotten to him, he needed to feel the teen against him. 

Nick didn't hear the older man walk up behind him until he turned, jumping and spilling the water, coming face to face with brown eyes that were full of lust and want. 

"A...AJ, you scared me." Nick stuttered. 

"I'm sorry cutie." AJ grinned, walking towards the blond, pushing him right against the wall of the barn. "I just saw you up here and thought I'd come help you out." 

Nick whimpers caused a surge of excitement shoot through AJ's body, his cock was already straining against his pants wanting out. Nick's eyes were wide with fear as he shook feeling the wall of the barn hit his back, AJ's hands on either side of him. 

Flashbacks of his past came back full force as tears fell from Nick's eyes. "Please leave me alone." 

"Now see, I have these last few months and yet you still keep giving me the cold shoulder." AJ growled, his eyes had gone completely black and his mindset was that of a completely different person. 

Nick closed his eyes as he felt AJ's hand move down his cheek, those dirty feelings creeping up on him once again. Brian had been the only one the younger boy had been comfortable with when it came to touching and kissing. 

"You're so beautiful Nick." AJ whispered, moving himself closer to Nick, pressing up against him. 

"Hey AJ have you.." Howie stopped seeing his love with Nick pushed up against the barn. 

"AJ!" Howie yelled, causing the younger man to jump back to reality and realize what he had done. AJ's eyes went wide seeing the whimpering boy then looking back at his love. 

"Nick..I'm so sorry." AJ apologized, moving away as the teen bolted for the house, tears falling from his blue eyes. He needed Brian and the comfort of his arms. 

Howie already had tears in his eyes knowing what was going to happen, he and AJ would be apart from each other for at least a few days. AJ looked down at the ground knowing his ass was in trouble when Kevin got home. 

Howie went right to his love, wrapping his arms around the younger man. "What happened?" 

AJ's body shook as he buried his face into Howie's neck, sobbing. "I fell off, I didn't mean to I just..I just couldn't control myself anymore." 

Howie sighed softly holding the sobbing man in his arms, his own heart already breaking. 

"You know Brian's going to be out here looking for you." 

AJ nodded, letting out a big breath of air and looking up into the sky. "I know and I deserve what I know I'm going to get." 

Before Howie could say anything else, they heard Brian's voice echo across the property. 

"AJ! I know you're out here!" Brian yelled. 

The two soulmates looked at each other, knowing there was no getting out of this. AJ had been warned multiple times by both Kevin and Brian to leave Nick alone. 

"AJ!" Brian yelled again. 

AJ grabbed his love and kissed him hard, Howie responding knowing it would be the last for at least two days if not longer. 

"I love you and I'm so sorry." AJ whimpered. 

"I love you too and I'll be waiting for you." Howie replied before letting him go. 

The younger man took a deep breath before walking away from Howie knowing the older man needed to stay put until Brian got AJ into the house. He disappeared around the corner, heading for Brian. 

Brian saw AJ come out from around the barn and waited for him to get to the older man. AJ could tell Brian was pissed and had every right to be so, he had worked so hard to get Nick to warm up to someone else's touch and AJ may have just unraveled all that Brian had worked so hard to accomplish with the teen. 

"What were you thinking?" Brian angrily asked. 

"I wasn't Master Brian, I'm sorry." AJ whimpered, his head lowered. 

Brian shook his head. "We were to easy on you, we should have taken care of this the first time instead of giving you just warnings." 

Tears fell from AJ's eyes as he waited quietly, Brian grabbed his arm and led him back to the house. Howie wiped his face before going around the barn himself, seeing Brian take his love into the house. He finished up Nick's chores for him before going back to the house. 

Brian got his younger lover into the Master bedroom, making him strip and go to his knees where he was chained to the floor. Brian's own tears fell he hated seeing any of his lovers in trouble but knew hiding something like this from Kevin would end up with harsher consequences. 

"Hey." Brian said softly. 

AJ looked up at the older man, he could see the tears in his blue eyes. 

"I'm sorry, I hate how my past still has such a hold on me." 

Brian nodded and ran his hand down AJ's cheek gently, feeling him lean into the touch. 

"You know we hate doing this." 

"I know." AJ sighed. 

It had been awhile since AJ had fallen off and it was something Kevin had feared would happen when he brought the idea to them about adding a youngster to the fold. 

Brian ran his hand through AJ's hair, hearing him sigh sadly. 

"I gotta call Kevin." Brian sighed softly. 

AJ nodded knowing the older man would be home within the hour. Brian got up and headed out the door, stopping to look at the broken man on the floor. AJ looked up at Brian. 

"Take care of him." 

Brian sadly smiled and nodded. "You know I will." 

Brian shut the door, sighing softly before heading to his office. He needed to call Kevin so he wasn't just walking into the bedroom with AJ chained to the floor and not know what was going on, then he needed to find Howie. Brian hoped Nick would be okay with Howie joining them the next few days. 

Brian dialed his love's number knowing it would ring a couple of times before he answered. 

"Tell me this isn't bad news." Kevin sighed, answering his phone. 

Brian could hear the tiredness in his lover's deep voice, he could tell Kevin had had a rough day and this wasn't going to make things any better. 

"I wish sweetheart." 

Kevin groaned softly. "AJ?" 

"Yeah, it got to be to much for him and he fell." 

"We shouldn't have waited this long to take action, we knew this was going to happen." 

"I know baby, but we both were hoping he'd be able to control it." 

"How is Nick?" Kevin asked. 

"Scared shitless, he almost wouldn't let me near him." Brian answered. "I need to find Howie as well." 

"I'm almost home, just take care of them." 

"I will, I love you." 

"I love you too and I'll see you soon." 

Brian ended the call before putting his phone down and headed out of the office to look for Howie, he didn't have to go far seeing the older man curled up in a ball on the couch. He wasn't there, his mind was elsewhere as the tears fell from his chocolate brown eyes. Brian sat down next him, getting an instant armful. 

"I hate this." Howie sobbed. 

Brian wrapped his arms around the other man, rocking and holding him close. "I know you do baby, but it has to be done." 

Howie nodded softly, sniffing. "I know but it still hurts." 

Brian runs his hand through Howie's short hair and down his back gently, trying to comfort him the best he could. 

"Wanna go cuddle up in the room?" Brian asked. 

"What about Nick?" 

"I'll talk to him first, will you be okay for just a few minutes?" 

Howie nodded, wiping his face. "Yeah." 

Brian kissed his lover gently before getting up and heading to his bedroom where Nick was. Brian opened his door and went inside, seeing Nick still curled up into the ball. Nick looked up seeing Brian come in, giving him a soft smile.

"Hey." Nick sniffed, rubbing his face. 

"Hey handsome." Brian smiled, moving over to the bed and sitting down. The teen instantly crawling to the older man, curling up in his arms. Brian wrapped his arms around Nick as the teen cried softly. 

"Shhhh love, it'll be okay." Brian cooed softly. 

"Is..is he in a lot of trouble?" Nick asked, looking up at the older man. 

Brian couldn't help but smile, he knew Nick was falling for AJ, the older man was just pushing to hard and to fast. 

"Yes, both Kevin and I have told him many times to take things slow with you and he wouldn't listen." Brian explained. 

Nick sighed softly and nodded. 

"Nick, I need to ask you something." Brian said. "Would you be okay if Howie joined us? He's going to need our support right now while AJ's in punishment." 

Nick thought about it for a moment before nodding softly. He had fallen for Howie and it was him who had been able to get AJ to back off and away from him. 

"Yeah, he can." Nick smiled softly.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few minutes, Howie and Nick were on either side of Brian, his arms wrapped around both of them. Brian did everything he could to comfort and love on the two knowing Kevin would be home soon. Howie and Nick smiled at each other, their hands intertwined with one another on Brian's stomach. Nick had been eased into the love nest and knew Howie and AJ were together as were Kevin and Brian, but they also shared and loved each other. Brian and Kevin had reassured the blond he was welcomed to join that part of their relationship when he was ready and after what happened with AJ, that may have been pushed back once again. 

"Are you okay?" Howie asked. 

Nick nodded. "Yeah, are you?" 

Howie sighed softly. "I will be, I'm worried more about you." 

Nick's face turned a bright red at the concern, he wasn't used to someone actually caring for him like the older men did and knew he needed to tell the others the truth about his past. Brian smiled watching the two interact with each other, beaming proudly at Nick for letting Howie near even if it was just them holding each others hand, it was a start. Howie snuggled as close to Brian as he could arching up just slightly against Brian's leg trying to not let Nick see. Brian let out a soft sigh knowing he usually comforted Howie in a different way then the others.

Nick noticed the discomfort from the other man, squeezing his hand gently. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nick asked. 

Howie and Brian looked at each other not sure what to say, they didn't want to make Nick feel uncomfortable. Brian looked at Howie as he lowered his head, buring his head against Brian, his hand going straight to the older man's head, rubbing it gently. 

"Nick, I usually comfort Howie in a different way then I do you or any of the others." Brian cautiously explained. 

Nick sat up looking at Brian, tilting his head confused. Howie tighten his grip on Brian trying to hold back a soft whimper. Nick looked between the two as the realization finally hitting him.

Nick looked down biting his lower lip, he knew he hadn't let Brian get that close to him, but he knew more then he had let on. He looked over at the older man and could tell he was struggling. 

"C..can I help?" Nick asked softly. 

Brian's eyes went wide as Howie looked up at the blond, not believing what had just been said. 

"Nick.." Brian started to protest. 

The blond shook his head. "I wanna help him." 

Brian bit his lower lip but could see the seriousness in Nick's young blue eyes before looking at Howie. The older man sat up, not taking his eyes off of Nick, this wasn't how he wanted his and Nick's first time together to be. 

"Nick.." Howie said softly, feeling himself being pulled closer to the blond. 

The teen grinned before pushing his lips against Howie's, it was soft with a slight hint of worry. Howie smiled letting Nick set the pace, Brian couldn't keep his eyes off the two, his breathing hiking just a bit. 

The two finally pulled away, both smiling softly. 

"Wow..." 

Nick's face turned a bright red but smiled, kissing him again. Howie sighed softly and even though the pain was still there, he was finding comfort from the teen. 

"Howie..show me what Brian does to you to make you feel better." 

The older man looked at his lover, biting his lower lip as Brian sat up against the headboard, spreading his legs slightly. Nick backed away as Howie slowly crawled between the other man's legs, laying back against Brian's chest as his hands moved around his lover, rubbing his chest and stomach gently.

"Brian.." Howie whimpered. 

"It's okay sweetie, I'm here." Brian whispered, kissing his neck gently.

Nick watch the two lovers seeing how much they cared and loved each other, Brian looked up at the blond and smiled softly. 

"Are you okay?" Brian asked. 

Nick nodded and moved closer to the other two, never taking his blue eyes off of either of them, running his hand gently up Howie's leg, causing the other man to shake and gasp.

"Nick..you don't..I mean.." Howie mumbled, red hitting his face. 

"I want to, but I don't want to seem pushy." Nick replied. 

Howie shook his head as he spread for Nick, Brian's hands moving down to Howie's pj bottoms, Nick could already to see the hard on that was begging to be released pushed up against the cotton pants. Nick reached up, gently tugging at the pants as Brian encouraged Howie to let Nick in. 

"Lift up for him sweetness." Brian whispered, his accent thicker then normal, making Howie let out a soft moan. He lifted up as Nick pulled his pants down and off, gasping softly at the thick cock that had sprang up, free from its prison. 

Nick bit back a moan seeing the throbbing cock aching to be touched, Brian's hands continued to tease and rub Howie, both their breathing had hiked up. 

"Nick please.." Howie begged, arching up into the air wanting to be touched. 

Brian kept his eyes on Nick, not believing how brave the teen had gotten suddenly but there seemed to be something else in those blue eyes, almost like he knew what to do like he had done it before. 

Nick leaned down, letting his warm tongue swipe across the head of Howie's cock, causing the older man to throw his head back and arch against the warmth. 

"FUCK!" Howie cried out. 

Nick's confidence spiked just a bit as he continued to lick the head and slit before sliding down the base and sucking, moving his mouth up and down. Howie saw stars, not believing how well the teen was blowing him. Howie could feel Brian's own cock pressing up against his ass, grinding up against him. 

"Nicky..your mouth feels amazing." Howie panted, arching up into the teen's mouth. Nick closed his eyes as he focused on what he was doing, the memories trying to flood his mind, but he pushed them back wanting to focus on making his new lover feel good. 

"Nick, you look amazing." Brian moaned, his own hands continued to rub and tease his older lover before moving down and tangling into Nick's hair guiding him up and down the base of Howie's cock. 

Nick shook feeling Brian's hands in his hair, but he loved it as he was guided. He could feel his own cock now hard and throbbing. Howie laid his head back against Brian's chest, mouth opened as he panted and gasped for air, the blond knew exactly what to do with his mouth and tongue. Brian leaned over to steal a kiss from Howie as their tongues met and dueled. 

"Nick baby..I'm so close." Howie warned, not wanting to scare the teen but Nick didn't let up, looking up at the older man, silently pleading him to fill his mouth with the thickness. Howie's body shook seeing the look in the teen's eyes, letting is orgasm shoot straight into the youngster's mouth.

"NICK!" Howie screamed, arching straight up into Nick's mouth, letting his entire load go. He finally fell back against Brian, panting hard and fast as Nick pulled off, licking his lips, grinning with a soft blush on his face. 

Howie finally calmed down looking at the teen. "How did you get so fucking good with your mouth?" 

Nick blush went full red. "I have things I need to tell you all." 

Brian whimpered softly and arched up against Howie, making the older man grin and turn towards him.

"Did you think I forgot about you?" Howie asked, grinning at his love.

"No, just a friendly reminder." Brian replied, giving his own smirk. 

Howie and Nick worked together to make Brian feel good, Nick showing off his skills the other two had no idea he possessed, getting Brian and the teen off before falling asleep in each others arms. Nick had two new lovers knowing he had two more to let in, but the fear of AJ still held strong in Nick's heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Kevin sighed softly as he took his shoes off, looking around the empty house. He hated when the home was this silent, he loved coming home to a wild and crazy house caused by his boys laughter and childlike playfulness they had with each other. He didn't want to go upstairs knowing what was waiting up there for him, this was the last thing he wanted to do after a rough day at work, but knew there was nothing he could do. He headed upstairs wanting to get this over, taking a deep breath and steeling himself, wiping his face before going into the room, shutting the door. 

AJ jumped slightly hearing the door open and close as Kevin locked the door. The younger man didn't look up but the tears had started to escape once again hearing Kevin move towards him. Nothing was said as Kevin bent down and unchained AJ before moving to the bed, taking his belt off. 

"To me." Kevin commanded, trying not to let his voice break. 

The younger man got up, moving over to Kevin, standing at his side. His head was still lowered in shame. 

"Tell me why you are being punished." 

AJ took at a deep breath and spoke. "Master told me multiple times to leave Nick alone and I didn't listen, I finally fell and tried to force myself on him." 

"Over my knee." Kevin instructed.

AJ bent over, eyes closed feeling the first sting of Kevin's belt come down onto his bare ass. AJ whimpered but knew he needed and deserved it, he had scared the youngest member of the family. Kevin gave him a few more good smacks before setting the belt down, rubbing AJ's now red and sore ass gently. 

"I hate doing this to any of you." Kevin said softly. 

"I know Master, but I also know I broke the rules." 

Kevin let AJ up before leading him to one of the guest rooms, shutting the door. He caged AJ's cock before open the cage door, the younger man crawling in, Kevin handcuffing him around one of the bars of the cage. AJ looked up at his Master, sadness in his brown eyes. 

"Two days, you'll only be allowed out to go to the bathroom and eat and you won't be allowed to see Howie." Kevin explained. 

AJ nodded softly. "Yes Master." 

Kevin locked the cage door before heading out, finally letting the tears flow before going to check on Howie knowing he'd be with Brian. He opened the bedroom door and smiled softly seeing the three curled up asleep. He decided to let them sleep knowing he had plenty to do to keep himself busy. 

Brian woke up a few hours later and smiled seeing his two loves still curled up next to him, he kissed both their foreheads before slipping out between them, seeing the two instantly curl up next to each other, still asleep. Brian's heart melted as he got dressed and headed out knowing Kevin would be home by now. 

He came out just and smiled seeing his soulmate coming down the stairs from the guest room where AJ was, their eyes met as Brian quickly moved to his love, Kevin instantly wrapping his arms around his cousin. 

"How are they?" Kevin asked. 

Brian looked up into his cousin's eyes and smiles softly. "They are good actually, Nick pulled Howie into his arms after I got up." 

Kevin was shocked but made his heart sore. The cousins headed into the living room, curling up with each other, Kevin in Brian's arms needing the love and comfort from his younger cousin. 

"How did Nick react to Howie being with you?" Kevin asked. 

"Actually, he surprised both of us." Brian answered, getting a look of confusion from his love. "He wanted to help me comfort Howie." 

Kevin's green eyes went wide knowing what that entailed. "And he was okay?" 

Brian grinned and nodded. "He was more then okay with it, it was like had done it before. It was amazing Kevin and his mouth is so warm." 

Kevin felt his cock jump listening to his cousin, getting a grin from the younger man. "So you think he'll want to join us soon?" 

Brian nodded. "We just need to get him past this roadblock with AJ." 

The older man sighed softly. "I think we all need to sit down and have a talk, even if that means bringing back some painful memories." 

Brian bit his lower lip but nodded, he didn't want to reveal his painful past that still haunted him but knew there would be a better understanding between the five. 

"Nick actually said he had some things he needed to tell us." Brian remembered. "How long is AJ's punishment for?" 

"Two days, he's not allowed to see Howie when he's out to eat or going to the bathroom." 

The two heard someone on the stairs, Nick and Howie stood next to each other, their hands intertwined. Kevin scooted over and opened his arms up for the two. Both men quickly moved to their oldest lover and snuggled close to both Kevin and Brian. Howie dove straight into Kevin's arms as Nick snuggled into Brian's. 

"How long?" Howie asked, still buried in Kevin's chest. 

"Two days." Kevin answered honestly, hearing a soft whimper from the other man. 

"I know it hurts, but you will have us and you know you can curl up with me anytime." 

"I know." Howie sighed, trying to relax as Kevin rubbed his back gently. 

Kevin looked at the youngest with a soft smile. "I heard what you did to help Howie, thank you." 

Nick's face turned a bright red but nodded. "I love Howie and hated seeing him so upset." 

Howie looked up and smiled softly at the blond. "I love you too Nick." 

The four stayed curled up with each other, comforting both Nick and Howie before Brian headed into the kitchen to cook dinner, the other three following to help, they needed to stay close and connected with each other. 

The next two days were hell for Howie and AJ, even though the older man had to work, the pain of not having his other half near him was unbearable. He curled up with either Nick and Brian or Kevin both nights, crying himself to sleep. The connection between the two was so strong and when they were apart, it was like their entire world had gone dark, suffocating both of them. AJ was finally allowed out, Kevin taking the cock cage off as the younger man went straight into his oldest lover's arms, crying. Kevin held him, soothing and comforting the younger man, letting him know Kevin still loved him and that it was over.

The older man could tell AJ had control over himself once again, his brown eyes going back to the softness Kevin loved so much. Once AJ had settled down, the two headed out of the room. Howie moved right into his love's arms as they hugged and held one another, AJ planting a hard kiss right on Howie's lips. 

Kevin headed downstairs letting the two have a moment, smiling seeing Brian and Nick outside playing some basketball, going out to join them. 

Howie finally pulled away looking into AJ's brown eyes. "I missed you so much." 

AJ nodded in agreement. "I missed you too sexy." 

The two headed downstairs and outside where their loves were. Nick stopping seeing AJ and Howie walking towards them. He could see the sorrow in AJ's face but the fear seared back through Nick's body, Brian quickly moved over to his young lover, wrapping his arms around him. 

"It's okay." Brian whispered. 

AJ and Nick's eyes met as Howie stayed close to him, not wanting to be away from the younger man after going two days without him. 

"Nick, I'm sorry for what I did and for scaring you like that." AJ apologized. "I don't want you thinking I only see you as something to fuck because I don't, I just got frustrated and let my past take over my rational side." 

Nick nodded softly. "It's okay, my past caused me to react the way I did, I've been trying so hard to fight it so I can let you in like I have the others." 

The other three watched the two youngest quietly, knowing this was a big step but there was still a ways to go. Kevin moved to where the others were, Nick leaning against the older man who had saved his life. Kevin smiled and ran his hand through Nick's blond hair lovingly. 

"I think we all need to talk and get some things out in the open." Kevin suggested. 

The air went thick was uneasiness as the painful memories for all of them came flooding back. 

"Nick, you did say you had some things you needed to tell us." Brian softly reminded. 

"I know." Nick nodded. 

Kevin looked at AJ and Howie already knowing Brian had agreed to this. 

"Love, I think it would help Nick if we talked about our past and why you acted out the way you did." 

AJ looked at Howie and nodded knowing he was right, taking a deep breath. "Okay." 

"So we are all in agreement?" Kevin asked, seeing the others nod their heads. 

The five headed into the house to eat, hoping this conversation would strengthen their bond and help AJ and Nick become close as not just lovers but friends as well.


	7. Chapter 7

They chose a day where they were all off, spending the entire day out and about as a group, getting to know Nick even more as they enjoyed their date with each other. Nick and AJ began to grow closer much to the others delight and joy. Kevin realized they needed to start doing this more often again instead of hiding in their love nest, he had missed the group and one on one dates they used to have with each other more then he realized and he saw the same in each of his lover's eyes. 

"Today has been amazing!" Nick happily bounced. 

The others nodded their agreement. "Yes and we need to do it more like we used to." Kevin said. 

"I'd really like that." Brian nodded. 

"So would we." Howie and AJ both agreed. 

They had just finished bowling and were headed to get lunch before going home knowing tonight would be full of tears, but knew their chests would be much lighter getting everything out in the open between them. The five finished off their date with a huge shopping spree, much to AJ's delight, making the others chuckle before heading home. 

The night crept up on them as they finished dinner and headed outside to the fire pit, Howie got it started as they sat around it, it was starting to get colder at night knowing their time outside would be much shorter for the next few months. The air was full of thickness as they tried to gain the courage to let their scars, fears, shame, and guilt be laid out in the open for the others to see. 

"Nick, why don't you start." Brian suggested gently. 

Nick bit his lower lip hoping he wouldn't have been put on the spot first but nodded, taking a huge breath. 

"My parents didn't put me up for auction just because they couldn't handle having five of us, they were ashamed of me and were tired of being punished because I couldn't perform the duties I was trained to do." Nick sighed as his story began. 

Nick's Father had been sold at a young age and used as a breeder, when he met Nick's Mother, they fell in love and she was his favorite to make love to when he was allowed to. As Nick had grown, his old Owner saw potential in the youngster and began putting Nick with girls around his age that he had bought at the auctions. 

Much to the Owner's displeasure and anger, Nick wouldn't breed the girls he had brought to the young boy, causing Nick to endure the worse whippings he had ever been given. The man also realized Nick wasn't getting hard when the girls were being forced to play and suck on him, making the Owner go to extreme measures, injecting Nick was drugs to make him lose his mind but even that wasn't working, Nick fought the drugs that were searing inside him. 

It finally came into the clearing as to why, even with the drugs, Nick wouldn't get hard... 

"You've never been attracted to females, have you?" Kevin asked. 

Nick shook his head. "No and when my old Owner realized it, he was furious and punished both my parents right in front of me and my siblings then did the same thing to me afterwards." 

Not a single eye was dry listening to Nick's story, AJ looking down at the ground feeling Howie's hand wrap into his, squeezing it gently and knowingly. Brian quickly got up and ran straight to his love's side, wrapping him into his arms as Nick broke down and cried. 

"Shhhh, you're safe now and no one will ever hurt you again." Brian soothed softly. 

Kevin knew his bed would be full tonight after all this, but he didn't care, he wanted his lovers with him. 

Nick calmed down and sat back up, but staying in Brian's arms as he snuggled close, Brian running his fingers through the blond hair he had grown to love so much in just those few short months Nick had been with them. 

"I was fifteen." Brian started softly, getting a surprised look from his cousin that he was willing to go next. 

Brian had grown up in a very strict and religious family where anything sexual was looked down on until you were married. Brian's parents refused to talk to him about the changes he was going through and continued to belittle him each time he asked. He would relieve himself in his room but he still didn't understand why he was feeling the way he was and wasn't getting any answers, he also started to notice his attraction to both the girls and boys at his school. 

Brian took a deep breath before continuing. "I knew Kevin was more opened minded about things and we had always been close to each other." 

Brian finally caved and went to his older cousin, hoping he could give him the answers he had been looking for. Kevin's heart broke knowing Brian was being lied to and degraded just for asking about the changes his body was going through. Kevin sat his younger cousin down and answered his questions, making Brian feel better about himself and his body, now having a grasp on what was going on. 

Kevin moved closer to his cousin, rubbing his back gently knowing how hard it was for Brian to talk about it. Howie and AJ had also moved closer, wanting to be near the others.   
Kevin was the first person Brian told about his attraction to the boys at the school and how hard they made him. Kevin was also attracted to men even though he had dated a few woman, but he still preferred men over woman. Kevin had confessed one night to his cousin he had always felt a pull towards his younger cousin, it had shocked and scared Brian at first but as time went, their relationship grew and became their dirty little secret. 

Nick looked between the two cousins. "So how did you get caught?" 

Brian bit his lower lip and looked down, Kevin wrapping his arms around the younger man and taking over. "His brother caught us." 

Brian and Kevin had gotten reckless one night, they hadn't been with each other for a while and weren't thinking straight when Kevin pushed Brian down onto his bed, both believing they were alone in the house. Brian's brother had came in to find Kevin on top of his cousin, before either could process what had happened, Kevin was being pulled away from Brian and pushed out the door as Brian was bent over and belted by his Father. 

Kevin had been kicked out of the family, but he never went to far. He had kept an eye on his cousin and once word got out Brian was being put up for auction, Kevin knew he would finally be reunited with the love of his life. It had been a long, hard battle but Kevin finally won his cousin. Brian's eyes filled with tears when he realized who had bought him, looking into those green eyes he had fallen in love with. They had ran off knowing the family would discover it had been Kevin who had bought Brian. The family kept them on the run for a few years, but finally gave up the chase. Brian and Kevin found the house and made it into a home, becoming successful at their jobs and now had four other lovers to share their love nest with. 

"We found this place and fell in love with how secluded and private it was." Kevin finished just as Brian had fallen asleep in his cousin's arms. 

Nick looked down seeing the brown haired man asleep, he always looked so peaceful when he slept. 

"He still has a hard time with it, doesn't he?" Nick asked, looking back up at Kevin. 

"Yes, but maybe talking about it will help him finally heal." Kevin answered, holding his love close to him. 

Silence fell between the four, giving the air to settle back down from all that had been revealed so far, knowing there was so much more to be told. Howie and AJ were trying to decide who would go next knowing their stories were intertwined like Kevin and Brian's.

"Love, you want me to go next?" AJ asked Howie.

Howie nodded. "Yeah, go ahead."


	8. Chapter 8

AJ sighed softly knowing all eyes were now on him, feeling the love and strength coming from Howie helped him pull the confidence he needed. "After Dad walked out on Mom and I, she became desperate and offered her services to a man who was looking for workers." 

AJ was allowed to stay with his Mother until he was old enough to start working, but his stubborn and wildness got him into more trouble then his original Owner wanted to put up with, deciding to sell AJ, never to see his Mother again. 

"Do you know where she is?" Nick asked. 

AJ sighed softly and shook his head. "No and I looked for her, but finally had to give up because of the pain it was causing me and Howie." 

Nick went quiet again as AJ continued. "I had been with my new Owner for awhile but he wasn't like the one who had taken Mom and I in, he was crueler and harsher." 

AJ's new Owner had quickly tamed the wild child, realizing he could use that wildness to his advantage. Like Nick, AJ had been injected with drugs to make him lose his mind, except AJ fell into the web of what the drugs did to him and the natural wildness he had in him, made him the best breeder the man had ever owned. Screams could be heard each night as AJ took another innocence under the influence of the drugs and the encouragement to let his wildness out to play, screams he still heard in his sleep as the guilt continued to run through him to this day. 

"Even though the drugs have long since left me, I still feel their effects at times." AJ explained. "That's why I lost my mind that day Nick, it's the first time I had fallen in a long time." 

Nick looked down, not sure what to say. "I'm sorry." 

AJ shook his head. "Don't be, I needed those two days away from everyone to get my head straight and Kev knew that, that's why he did it." 

Kevin felt movement making him look down and smile seeing his cousin waking up. 

"What I miss?" Brian asked, sitting up. 

"AJ was telling his part of the story." Nick replied. 

Brian yawned and stretched, shaking his head. "Sorry I fell asleep." 

"It's okay my sweet." AJ smiled. "I know talking about your past wears on you." 

Brian nodded and laid against Kevin's chest, pulling Nick into his arms, getting cuddled instantly. Kevin wrapped his arms around both of them the best he could, sighing contently as AJ continued. 

"Since my Owner was pleased with what I was doing, he gave me a bit more freedom to do what I wanted and I took full advanage of it until I met this guy here." AJ grinned, nudging up against Howie. 

Howie's face turned red knowing it was his turn as he took a deep breath. "My parents were on the poor side and I had a sister who was very ill and needed the care my parents couldn't afford." Howie sighed softly. "So I actually offered myself up for auction." 

Howie had gone for a fairly good amount of money still being young and strong, tears falling from his face as he was pulled away from his family but knew his sister would have the care she needed and that's all that mattered to him. He was taken to his new home where he met AJ and their bond became instant, becoming the best of friends. Howie was a hardworking field hand while AJ continued to be their Owner's main breeder. As the two spent more time together, they realized there was more then just a friendly connection between them and started to explore the new feelings that were blooming between the two men. 

"I take it your Owner didn't like how much time you were spending together." Nick interjected. 

Howie shook his head. "No he didn't, we had become distracted from our jobs and became sloppy in our work." 

AJ and Howie's Owner had finally had enough, splitting the two apart for good. It had been hell for both men, never being allowed to see each other and was watched constantly. AJ being the rebel he was, wasn't discouraged and found ways to see his love, but even that luck had finally ran out one night. They had been caught and were forced to watch the other be whipped before being caged and awaited their fate. 

AJ and Howie were the last few to be put up for auction before the practice was outlawed and pushed to the underbellies. When AJ and Howie were informed they would be put up for auction on different days, fear filled both of them as they cried that night, their cages right next to each other but they couldn't get to one another. The idea of being separated and never seeing each other again ripped them both apart as their hearts broke, unknowing to them, fate was going to step in and save them both. 

"Kevin had heard about my auction and was there, he and Brian had just finished talking about expanding their love nest." Howie took a minute and smiled softly as the memories became less painful. 

Kevin had met his rival, Jackson, at his cousin's auction and now was after Howie as well. Like before, both men went at it, Kevin winning once again after a hard fight. After Howie was paid for, Kevin got him settled into the car and got the younger man to spill about AJ, begging the older man to come back in two days and save the love of his life. Kevin knew he would have to talk to Brian but promised Howie he would see what he could do. 

Howie and Brian instantly became close just like Nick and Brian had and when he had heard about the other man, seeing the pain in those brown eyes the younger man was already falling for, Brian couldn't say no and told Kevin to go save AJ. Kevin did just that, bringing them all together as a family and lovers. 

"Kevin and Brian gave us our freedom to be with each other and saved us from being seperated from one another." Howie finished, feeling AJ's arms wrap around him. 

Nick was stunned, not believing everything that had been brought out into the open, his mind was swirling trying to process everything. The five could feel the tiredness creep on them from all the emotions that had been spilled that chilly night. 

Kevin could tell it was time to end this and go to bed, everyone needed to be held and cuddled. 

"Lets get up to the house and cuddle up on my bed." Kevin said, seeing the others nod and get up, Howie making sure the fire was out before heading in with the others. They all stripped down to their boxers/briefs, Nick a bit hesitant about it getting a smile from Kevin. 

"It's okay Nick if your not comfortable yet with it." 

"It's not that." Nick said before slowly taking his shirt off, but leaving his pj bottoms on. It was the first time they had seen the scars on Nick's body, even Brian hadn't seen them since the teen had insisted on keeping his clothes on even though Brian had been touching him for awhile. 

"Oh baby." Brian whimpered as Nick crawled into the king size bed. They were everywhere. 

"It's okay Bri." Nick smiled softly. 

The five curled up with each other, Brian refusing to let anyone else near Nick, holding him securely in his arms. They fell into a peaceful sleep next to each other as their love wrapped and comforted them through the night, their hearts and chests were much lighter and a weight had been lifted. Kevin had saved his four lovers, giving them new hope for a better life with each other.


End file.
